Ion implantation is a physical process that is employed in semiconductor device fabrication to selectively implant dopant into semiconductor and/or wafer material. Thus, the act of implanting does not rely on a chemical interaction between a dopant and semiconductor material. For ion implantation, dopant atoms/molecules are ionized, accelerated, formed into a beam, analyzed, and swept across a wafer, or the wafer is swept through the beam. The dopant ions physically bombard the wafer, enter the surface and come to rest below the surface, at a depth related to their energy.
An ion implantation system is a collection of sophisticated subsystems, each performing a specific action on the dopant ions. Dopant elements, in gas or solid form, are positioned inside an ionization chamber and ionized by a suitable ionization process. In one exemplary process, the chamber is maintained at a low pressure (vacuum). A filament is located within the chamber and is heated to the point where electrons are created from the filament source. The negatively charged electrons are attracted to an oppositely charged anode also within the chamber. During the travel from the filament to the anode, the electrons collide with the dopant source elements (e.g., molecules or atoms) and create a host of positively charged ions from the elements in the molecule.
Generally, other positive ions are created in addition to desired dopant ions. The desired dopant ions are selected from the ions by a process referred to as analyzing, mass analyzing, selection, or ion separation. Selection is accomplished utilizing a mass analyzer that creates a magnetic field through which ions from the ionization chamber travel. The ions leave the ionization chamber at relatively high speeds and are bent into an arc by the magnetic field. The radius of the arc is dictated by the mass of individual ions, speed, and the strength of the magnetic field. An exit of the analyzer permits only one species of ions, the desired dopant ions, to exit the mass analyzer.
An acceleration system is employed to accelerate or decelerate the desired dopant ions to a predetermined momentum (e.g., mass of an dopant ion multiplied by its velocity) to penetrate the wafer surface. For acceleration, the system is generally of a linear design with annular powered electrodes along its axis. As the dopant ions enter therein, they are accelerated therethrough.
However, a number of potential problems can occur during ion implantation procedures that can damage and/or destroy semiconductor devices being fabricated. One potential problem encountered during ion implantation is an unacceptable degree of electrical charging (wafer charging) of the wafer surface. For example, an ion beam can carry excessive positive charges that charge or buildup on a wafer surface. The positive charge can draw neutralizing electrons from the surface, the bulk, the beam, structures, layers, and the like and degrade or destroy such components. Additionally, excessive charge buildup can cause voltages and/or current to be applied to semiconductor device components in an uncontrolled manner thereby damaging the device components.
Another potential problem encountered during ion implantation is an incorrect angle of implantation. Generally, an ion implantation is performed at a specific angle with respect to a wafer surface. If a calibration error or angular error is present (e.g., process equipment is not calibrated properly) the ion implantation can be performed at a different angle, location and/or depth than intended. Such errors can undesirably modify the implantation profile, fail to dope certain areas, implant dopants into unintended areas, damage device structures, dope to an incorrect depth, and the like.